


Heart in Chains

by stardropdream



Category: Kobato
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight leads to an unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 24, 2009.

  
“You-!”   
  
Whatever he was about to finish saying never came as Ioryogi dodged away from the swift kick from Ginsei as he descended from the tree, one eye narrowed as he stared at the other.   
  
Ioryogi growled before he started laughing. “You call that an attack? Pathetic! You won’t get anywhere being half-assed like that!”   
  
Ginsei didn’t say anything more, just jumped again towards him, charging and going in for the attack. Ioryogi watched him before parrying, counter-attacking with another kick that Ginsei also dodged.   
  
They stilled, hands locked in a deadlock, each struggling to get free in order to throw a punch. Ginsei glared and Ioryogi glared right back before he smirked, his breathing ragged.   
  
“Had enough?”   
  
“Of you?” Ginsei asked and swept out his leg, trying to catch Ioryogi off-balance and gain the upper hand. “Never.”   
  
They continued in this fashion, each one trying to finish off the other, following, counter-attacking, and dodging. Ioryogi, presently, was growing bored of such a situation. He dove, plushed foot intending to catch the other’s side and send him towards his victory.   
  
Instead, the claws on the end of Ginsei’s paws caught the small bag on Ioryogi’s back and with a loud rip, the contents stumbled to the ground. Ioryogi froze in surprise and Ginsei stared.   
  
And continued to stare.   
  
“… Is that dango?” he asked.   
  
There was a long silence.   
  
“Yeah. So?”   
  
Ginsei couldn’t really think of what to say to that, and forgot what his next attack was going to be, too busy trying to figure out how these situations always happened whenever he tried to fight Ioryogi. The plush dog seemed to have forgotten the situation at hand as well because he was busy cursing angrily, his face darkened with his anger as he bent to pick up the fallen dango.   
  
“Damn,” he cursed.   
  
“Are you kidding me?” Ginsei asked, his expression completely deadpan.   
  
Seeing no point in trying to save all the dango now that his bag was ripped, Ioryogi popped three dango on a skewer into his mouth, smirking at him.   
  
“Get rid of these for me, will ya?”  
  
He tossed some of the dango at Ginsei, who caught it easily, bristling. “I’m not—”  
  
Ioryogi shrugged, chewing. “Don’t you ever get tired of being a loser?”  
  
“I wasn’t losing,” Ginsei snapped, and stared at the dango in his hand with great concentration and slight annoyance.   
  
Then he ate one.   
  
And it tasted like dirt.


End file.
